iLove You
by puccaxgaru4eva1
Summary: -Previously called iLove Freddie- I was thinking, What if Freddie was the first person to check on Sam in "iReunite with Missy"? Their realtionship goes to the next level. Also Carly get a little jealous of their relationship. Seddie DUH!
1. You like me?

Sam layed on the couch in Carly Shay's apartment, sick in her stomach, all because of the choclates Missy gave her. She tried to convince Freddie that she was trying to get rid of her. But being the Fred-wierdo that he was, he didn't belive her. Man, she just wished she had someone to talk too. Someone who understood her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-In the iCarly studio-

Carly and Missy were doing iCarly while Sam was sick. Scene shows Carly yanking something out of Missy's hair, with one yank, pulling a whole clump of hair, and Missy fake screaming in pain. Carly laughed.

"And that is the worst way to get gum out of your hair." Carly laughed. Missy laughed as well.

"P.S. iCarly fans out there, that was not my real hair." Missy said, pulling off the wig.

"Okay, next on iCarly--" Carly was cut off by Freddie making a "Psst!" noise to get her attention. "What?" Carly asked.

"Umm. I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back." Freddie lied. Putting the camera down and putting on the portable stand-up camera. "Hurry!" Carly shouted as he stepped out of studio. As Carly and Missy continued iCarly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freddie walked down stares, to see Sam on the couch.

"Hey." Freddie said. Sam looked up.

"What are doing here? iCarly doesn't end for another hour." Sam said.

"I know. I came to check on you." Freddie smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course. I was a bit worried."

Sam blushed, and looked away.

"So, do you believe me? About Missy trying to get rid of me?" Sam asked.

"Well, if you think she is, I believe you." Freddie smiled, Sam smiled back.

"So how are you feeling?"

"A little better. I don't feel as sick as I did."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, It doesn't feel right upstares, you doing iCarly without insulting me in some way." Sam laughed at that compliment. She had to admit, he was really sweet. Suddently Sam got this desire to kiss Freddie right now, for some reason, They had kissed before, but just to get it over with. But now she just wanted to kiss him because all of a sudden she liked him........

"Well I'd better get back to iCarly." Freddie said knocking Sam out of her trance of thoughts. Sam couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed him by the collar, and smashed their lips together. Freddie who was wide-eyed was dazed, and just sat there frozen, not sure what to think.

Sam parted. To see Freddie's suprised expression.

"Um... I-- I um-- really got to-- to back to iCarly now!" Freddie stammered. Running off the couch, Sam ran after him, before he could go up the steps. Hugging him from behind, on the neck.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Sam shouted. Freddie turned around. Looking into her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just like you okay?" Freddie's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked making sure he heard her.

"I thought it was really sweet for you to check up on me, and I thought you deserved a kiss." Sam said.

"No. The liking me part."

"Oh, I just realized I have strong feelings for you." Freddie felt Sam's head, to make sure she didn't have a teperature.

"Really?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded. They both leaned in for another kiss when Carly came down stares. She didn't even question what they were about to do, she just shook it out of her head. She grabbed Freddie's wrist.

"Come on! We have to finish the show!" She said pulling him up stares, Freddie looked back at Sam, who was looking up at him , as he was being dragged away.


	2. Freddie's house

Scene shows the outside of theBush well apartments, and zooming in it shows Carly bringing Sam some soup.

"Here you go." Carly said handing her the bowl. "Thanks." Sam replied. "You feeling any better?" Carly asked. "A whole lot." Sam said. "I'm sorry. I know Missy didn't mean to overlook the expreation date on those chocolates." Carly said. "How many times do I have to tell you, she's trying to get rid of me." Sam said.

"She likes you, she never meant to do all that stuff."

"She hates me. Carly, look at the facts, she sent me the wrong address, and sent me to a pinata' factory, she wawhooed my phone, and she a gave me 1992 chocolates." Sam stated.

"All on accident." Carly said. Sam sighed.

"Hey, where's Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Up in the studio. Why?" Carly said.

"I'll be back." Sam said running up the stares.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freddie was in the studio in a beanbag on his laptop. Sam walked in.

"Hi." She said. Freddie looked up.

"Hey." Freddie said. He closed his laptop.

"Well, Carly still doesn't believe me." Sam said. Freddie shrugged.

"Can I ask you something?" Freddie asked.

"Shoot."

"Are you jealous of Carly reconnecting with her old friend?"

"No! Of course not! I liked Missy at first before she tried to steal Carly away from me." Sam said.

"But--"

"But nothing Freddie, she's trying to get rid of me!" Sam stated. Then she started to cough. Then all of a sudden had to puke again.

"Oh no. It--Its coming back!" Sam said, running to the back of the studio and puking in a bucket. She came back out.

"You okay?" Freddie asked. Sam shook her head, and fell in his arms.

"Okay. That's it. Your staying at my house tonight." Freddie said as she leaned on him. Sam enjoyed his embrace. She wished he could stay like this forever. She layed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. 'Don't move.' She thought. Sam tried to say something but all that came out was a cough. Freddie walked her downstares.

"Oh my gosh! Sam are you okay?!" Carly asked conserned.

"I don't know. I'm going to take her to my house and let her rest." Freddie answered.

"Okay, if you need anything just come over." Carly replied.

"Gotcha." Freddie walked out the door with a dragging Sam. Carly sighed as she sat on the couch.

'Missy's chocolates did that to her?' Carly thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freddie opened the door to his apartment, and layed Sam on the couch. He felt her head. He looked around for his mom, and found a note in the kitchen.

Dear Freddie,

I have gone out, and suprisently I won't be back until tomorrow. I trust you to keep the house in order.

Freddie smiled at that. 'She acually trust me.' Freddie thought, and continued to read the note.

P.S Don't forget to take a anti-tick bath

Love Mom.

Freddie's smile faded as he read anti-tick bath. 'Well it was fine while it lasted.' He walked over to the couch, seeing Sam was awake.

"You okay?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah."

Freddie smiled. Sam smiled back.

"Sam, do you really like me?" Freddie said bringing up the subject.

"Yes Freddie. How many times do I have to say that?" Sam joked. Freddie smiled. There was a brief silence.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Freddie asked.

"Don't you have to take your little anti-tick bath?" Sam joked. Freddie groaned and rolled his eyes at that comment. Sam hugged her stomach groaning.

"I think you should get in the bed. Let me show you to the guest room." Freddie said. He lead her to the guest room, and they both sat on the bed.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"For what?"

"Everything." Sam smiled. Freddie gave her a smile and kissed her on the mouth. Sam's eyes widened, but then closed her eyes. "Goodnight." Freddie said parting, and walking out the room. Leaving a love-struct Sam.


	3. In your arms

Sam's POV

I can't sleep. I tossed and turned in guest room. I was spending the night at Freddie's. And it is so hard to go to sleep

when you had to keep throwing up 6 hours ago. I looked over at the clock 4:30 am. I groaned, and put the pillow over

my face. WHY CAN'T I GO TO SLEEP?! I give up. I walked into the bathroom, and splashed some water on my face. Come

on Puckett, get it together! I walked out of the bathroom, passing by it, when I hear little snores on the inside. I stop

head-on my tracks. Maybe checking on him wouldn't be bad. I open his door, peeking in a little. I step inside. He's

snoring while holding on to his pillow. He's so cute. Wait, WHAT?! Freddie cute?! I think I am sick. But then again I do

like him all of a sudden. "But mom..." I heard him murmure. He talks in his sleep? Wow. Well since I can't sleep, I think

this would be fun. I tried to pull the pillow he had against his chest snuggling. He murmured louder. I managed to pull

it away from him. But his arms suddenly moved, trying to find the pillow, but instead of finding the pillow, his arms went

around my body, and he pulled. I hesitated, I didn't want to wake him. So I snuggled into his arms. I thought 'What the

heck?' He opened his eyes slightly. "Sam..." He moaned. I knew he would not remember this in the morning and he

probably think it was a dream, so I encouraged him to go back to sleep. "Shh." I shushed. "Go back to sleep Freddly."

I said. "And BTW: You talk in your sleep." I smirked. And I pressed my lips against his, he kissed back. 'Man I hope he doesn't remember this in the morning.' I thought

He pulled me closer to him. Wow. All of a sudden I feel sleepy. I feel like a different person in Freddie's arms. My eyes

started to close. And I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. iCarly nub

The sun had began to rise high in Seatle. The sun shined in the window of Freddie Benson's room. He opened his eyes slowly, when something caught his eye. He noticed a sleeping Sam in his arms.

"WHOA!" He jumped falling out of his bed. Sam woke up with a smirk.

"Good Morning to you too, Fred-wierdo." Sam said.

"SAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Freddie shouted.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I came in here to see if you were asleep, and you were snuggling with a pillow, so I yanked it away from you, and you pulled me in your sleep, so I just slept in here." Sam explained.

Freddie stood up rubbing his head. "I don't remember any of that." He said.

"Good." Sam said.

"What was that?"

"Um. Nothing! Nothing." Sam said. "I'm going over to Carly's to borrow some clothes for school. Be right back." Sam said. And with that she walked out the door. Leaving a confused Freddie behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sam walked back in the house she was wearing and Orange short-sleaved shirt that said 'I want Ham!' on it, but she wore another shirt under it so it had sleeves. And kakhi shorts, with red gymshoes. was there and greeted her.

"Hello Samantha." The cheerful mother said. "Hi." Sam replied less cheerful, because she didn't get much sleep last night.

"Freddie told me about last night, and I just wanted to let you know that you can stay here anytime you want."

"Thanks." Sam smiled, maybe wasn't that bad after all.

"Would you like some toast, cereal, and bacon?" Ms. Benson asked. "Um, Sure." Sam replied taking a seat at the table next to Freddie. And after they ate They were off to school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was at her locker, getting her books for her first class when Carly and Missy went up to her giggling about something.

"Hey Sam." Carly said. "Hi." Sam said getting the rest of her books out of her locker.

"Where were you this morning?" Missy asked.

"Yeah. I thought we all were going to walk to school together?" Carly finished.

"Sorry. I went to school with Freddie." Sam said. Missy and Carly looked at each other.

"Ok, um. Great news!" Carly said.

"I'm joining the cast of iCarly!" Missy finished. Sam's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

"I know isn't it great?!" Carly cheered. Sam's face heated up, she was about to explode, but she put on a fake smile.

"Yeah great...." Missy smiled.

"I'm so excited!" Missy said as she hugged Sam, Sam's smile fell, as Missy's arms went around her. "Well, we'll see you later!" Carly said as her and Missy walked off.

Sam put her face in her locker and screamed. When made an annoncment.

"Alright listen up, I'm going to be posting this sign up board for the school sea drawing if you are interested in signing up, and one of you little demons, will get to spend the next 6 months studying on a cruise." Mr. Howward said putting it on the wall.

"There. Now I want you to form a neat, single file--" The children cut him off by scatering all around him and him screaming for them to stop. Sam put her head back in her locker and groaned. Freddie, who had just put his name on the list, tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sam said. Freddie raised an eyebrow. The bell rang, as people started to their classes.

"We'd better get to class." Sam said walking away, but Freddie grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

"We are going to be late. Let me go."

"I don't care." Freddie said pushing her onto the locker, looking straight into her eyes.

"Now what's wrong?"

"Missy's What's wrong! That little nub is joining iCarly!"

"What?"

"That's what I said."

"Ok, I understand Carly's catching up with her friend but the iCarly team is only made for 3 people. I'll talk to Carly."

"Whatever." Sam crossed her arms and pouted against the locker. Freddie smirked.

"Oh, and don't think I don't remember that kiss from last night." Sam's eyes widened.

"What kiss? I-- I mean-- what--- I don't know what your talking about." Sam said.

"Really? Well did it go something like this?" Freddie asked lifting her chin pressing his lip against hers. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. walked by.

"Hey! Hey! You holigans get to class unless you want detention!" He said pointing to them. Sam rolled her eyes, opened her locker, and threw a glass bottle at Mr. Howard's head. He collasped, unconiuos.

"That might get you double-detention." Freddie said. Sam shrugged.

"I'm used to it." Sam smirked, as she kissed him again.

Sam's POV

Why do I like him so much?

Freddie's POV

Why do I like her so much?


	5. What are you hiding?

After school, Sam and Freddie were walking out of class laughing at the current events of that day.

"Can you believe that after he woke up, he chased us down the hall and slipped on some water?" Sam giggled.

Freddie, unable to contain his laughter anymore, let it all out, holding his sides for support. "Thats-Thats not even the best part!" He said, choking a bit on laughter. "The funniest is when he fell; he slid right past us and into the janitor's closet!"

Sam laughed. "I know! At least I don't have to worry about doing that book report in his class. He's going to be in the hospital for like 2 or 3 week!"

"You're so bad," Freddie chuckled as they approached their lockers. _'That's what makes me so attracted to you.'  
_  
"You know it." Sam said with a confident smirk. As she opened her locker to put her books into before leaving. (Not that she did homework anyways.) Completely forgetting about the bad news Carly told her earlier.

The bell rang, thus ending the school day.

Sam shut her locker, turning towards Freddie who was waiting.

"You ready?" He asked. They were supposed to be walking to his place to hang out.

"Ready." She smirked. But mood suddenly got spoiled as she saw Missy and Carly coming their way giggling.

"Hey Freddie, Sam." Carly said her usual preppy self toward her best friends.

"Hey." Missy smiled toward Sam. Sam inwardly flinched.

"Hey guys," Sam said less preppy.

"Where are you guys going?" Carly asked.

"Actually, Sam and I were just about to go to my place and just hang out a bit."

"Oh Cool," Missy said, her tone full of fake excitement. Which everyone but Carly noticed. "Maybe we can all go together!"

Sam's eyes widened. She did not need to be around the demon right now. Freddie saw the nervousness in Sam's as if she wanted to scream out, _'HELL NO!'_

He thought of something fast. "Uhm, well thanks. But-uhm, we have to do some errands for my mom on the way."

_'Errands for his mom?'_ Carly crossed her arms. _'Is he lying to me? What are they hiding that they can't hang out with me anymore?'  
_  
"Uhm, yeah! Fred ward here, couldn't do it by himself!" Sam quickly lied.

Missy rolled her eyes. But put on a fake smile before Carly noticed her attitude. "Well okay. We will see you guys when iCarly starts!"

"Yeah, whatever." Freddie said. Both Missy and Carly stood silent as Freddie put the same tone on Missy, just not fake. Sam smiled. _'That's my boy.'_

And with that, Freddie walked past both a shocked Missy and a shocked Carly, Sam on his tail. _'How stupid can Carly be? Can she not tell the fakeness from that tramp's mouth? She is totally trying to get rid of My Sam!'_

Sam cut his thoughts off by running up next to him. "Dude! That was awesome!" She exclaimed. She hugged him tightly. (Good thing they were the only ones left in the school) Freddie was cut off guard, but wrapped his arms around her waist anyways.

Sam pulled back, just enough to look at his face. "Whose the best boyfriend ever?" _'Did I just say that?'_ she mentally kicked herself.

Freddie didn't seem to mind _AT ALL._ "I am." He then went forward and captured his lips in hers. Sam took the time to pull him close to her tighter, savoring his lips.

What they didn't know is a certain brunette was watching from around the corner.

_'So, this is what they have been hiding.'_ Carly fumed as she turned away to go catch up with Missy for the walk home.

She wasn't through yet though, she would deal with the love birds later.


End file.
